Un petit morceau de papier dans un livre
by BlueRavenCordyr
Summary: Après avoir eu un coup de foudre, des sentiments de plus en plus assumés mais à devoir se taire depuis trop longtemps, Marco décide de faire une déclaration à Jean. Reste à savoir si le plus important est le moyen de se déclarer ou la réponse...


Il ne pouvait pas clairement expliquer pourquoi, mais c'était le bon moment.

Tout semblait parfait, lui sourire en apportant des détails en plus à ses doutes très positifs.

C'était même presque trop beau pour être vrai !

La personne que Marco aimait, dont il était éperdument amoureux, se comportait de façon de plus en plus amicale avec lui.

Certes, pas de façon tendre, comme le ferait un petit ami attentionné, croire aux miracles n'avait jamais été son fort. Mais connaissant Jean, son ami considérait les petites attentions de ce dernier comme peu anodines.

Depuis quelques semaines, le jeune homme se montrait plus poli avec Marco.

Lui gardait toujours une place à l'heure des repas.

Il lui posait des questions sur ses lectures en voyant son ami avec un livre entre les mains.

Et, encore mieux, Jean avait même demandé à son studieux compagnon s'il voulait bien l'aider pour ses cours. Travailler avec lui sur quelques points qu'il n'avait pas saisi.

Gentil et compréhensif, sans oublier d'être épris, Marco avait bien sûr aussi vite accepté. Trop heureux de pouvoir rendre service à Jean et surtout de passer du temps avec ce dernier. Du temps précieux, et surtout propice pour lui ouvrir son cœur.

C'était un sujet délicat et secret, le jeune soldat éprouvait de doux sentiments pour celui qui était rapidement devenu son ami.

Hélas, le caractère fanfaron de Jean et son coup de foudre pour Mikasa lui avait toujours sommé de se taire au sujet de ses propres sentiments.

Pourtant, à présent, tout semblait plus clair.

Petit à petit, le pire ennemi d'Eren se montrait moins égoïste et immature. Peut être même qu'au contact de son ami Marco, son tempérament devenait plus posé et attentif. Sûrement enfin ouvert à une certaine déclaration. Le moment que le jeune homme n'osait plus attendre, celui de dire à son ami qu'il l'aimait, en tâtant le terrain avant de se jeter à corps perdu dans cette bataille pire que compliquée.

Justement, le moment opportun lui était servi sur un plateau d'argent. En cet après midi de début de semaine dans la bibliothèque militaire presque vide. Alors que Jean et lui étaient tranquillement occupés à s'adonner aux fameux cours particulier demandé par le plus vantard des deux.

Très appliqué, Jean faisait preuve d'un zèle exemplaire. Il écoutait attentivement les conseils et explications de Marco. Hochait la tête tout en griffonnant des notes. Prenant même le temps de lire ce que lui indiquait son compagnon, en remerciant celui ci de ses paroles encourageantes.

Il n'en fallait pas plus au jeune homme devant faire taire ses sentiments pour être sur un petit nuage. Non seulement Jean se montrait très agréable et sérieux, mais en plus il était des plus sympathique avec lui. Des remerciements de la part de son ami était un bien aussi rare qu'appréciable.

Surtout pour Marco.

Plus question de jouer les naïfs, Jean semblait parfaitement prêt à l'entendre. À savoir que son ami nourrissait pour lui quelques sentiments plus forts que de l'amitié.

Le jeune soldat paraissait si calme, si apaisé, que ce genre de nouvelle ne pouvait le mettre hors de lui. Ou pire, le dégoûter.

Non, vraiment. En voyant le sourire ravi de son coéquipier qui venait de faire un sans faute à un exercice, Marco savait que Jean pouvait tout entendre. Que leur relation était assez forte pour les rendre insensibles à la gêne.

Peut être que Jean allait lui même être troublé de savoir cet amour, que ses propres sentiments pourraient changer. Se muer en un amour plus sincère et profond pour son éternel compagnon. Après tout, ce n'était pas pour se donner de faux espoirs, mais Marco avait l'impression que le malheureux soupirant de Mikasa parlait beaucoup moins de cette dernière. La jeune fille n'était plus le sujet préféré de Jean. Son ami se montrait plus intéressé par l'avenir, les études, ses améliorations en techniques de combat.

Et même leur amitié, toujours au beau fixe.

Avec tout ces détails, ces preuves que Marco n'avait plus peur d'espérer, il avait bien le droit d'y croire.

Pouvoir capter l'attention de son complice, le sonder et avouer de manière sous entendue ses sentiments. Sauf que Jean aimait bien mieux les choses franches, alors les petites actions détournée, très peu pour lui.

Et sûrement une très mauvaise idée pour lui plaire...

Ayant finalement trouvé l'idée miraculeuse au milieu de leur zone de travail, le cœur du soldat avait fait un bond dans sa poitrine. Quand ses yeux s'étaient posés sur les feuilles de papiers posées de pars et d'autres sur la table. Censées abriter leurs notes, et faire travailler sur leurs exercices. Utilisées aussi parfois pour se passer de petits mots rigolos, voir des mots doux.

Tout juste ce dont Marco avait besoin. Un moyen simple et clair, tout en restant assez subtil pour ne pas trop le mettre dans l'embarras.

Ainsi, profitant que Jean soit occupé à recopier un passage important, Marco avait saisi une de ces feuilles censées changer leur relation bien trop amicale. Jusqu'à ce que son ami lise ce petit mot, cette simple déclaration présentée de la façon la plus neutre et courte possible. Elle aurait au moins le mérite d'être claire.

Un simple 'Je t'aime' était souvent préférable à une longue lettre enflammée, grinçante de romantisme et bien souvent de mièvreries allant avec. Et Marco était bien placé pour savoir que Jean ne goûtait que très peu à ce genre de langage. Sauf peut être si cette chère Mikasa s'y mettait.

Néanmoins, cette opération se montrait bien trop délicate pour prendre trop de risques ou de libertés. En plus, le jeune homme ne s'était jamais trop vanté d'avoir beaucoup d'inspiration. Il adorait lire, mais quand il était question d'écrire des histoires de son crû, les mots venaient avec beaucoup plus de peine.

Ajouté au fait non négligeable qu'écrire à quelques mètres de la personne aimée n'était pas des plus confortable.

À tout moment, Jean pouvait relever la tête et apercevoir son compagnon en plein travail d'écriture passionnée, et donc se poser un peu trop de questions. Jusqu'à tout bonnement l'apostropher de sa manière habituelle et bien peu discrète.

Tant pis, Marco considérait que pour une première approche, être concis était mieux que trop en faire. Ce cher Jean pourrait être légèrement gêné face à trop d'effusion amoureuse.

Mettant la touche finale, en venant tout juste de signer de son nom, le jeune homme avait sursauté brusquement en entendant une voix bien connue. Non pas celle de son autre ami Armin, mais la voix plus haute et moqueuse de Jean.

En relevant la tête, la main cachant à temps son petit mot, Marco avait dû faire face au sourire inquisiteur de son ami.

Malgré tous les défauts que lui trouvait Eren, Jean avait au moins l'avantage d'être très observateur. Ses yeux ne laissaient échapper aucun petits détails importants ou intéressants, selon leur propriétaire. D'où la crainte grandissante envahissant le jeune homme voulant se déclarer sans être pris à son propre piège.

Si son compagnon avait lu le petit mot avant même de le recevoir, tout tombait à l'eau. Les choses n'allaient pas se passer aussi bien que l'élève studieux à tout instant l'avait prévu.

Peut être même que cette idée de lettre de déclaration était une idée stupide. La pire idée qu'il avait eu jusque là.

L'idée de trop qui allait briser leur amitié. Alors que Marco l'avait toujours bien supporté malgré ses sentiments devant rester secrets.

C'était trop bête, tellement bête que le soldat voulait réparer cette erreur qu'il avait pourtant considéré comme l'idée du siècle quelques minutes avant.

Avant même d'avoir pu placer la moindre excuse, Jean avait mis son grain de sel.

\- Tu écris quoi ?

Une lettre d'amour lui étant destinée, spécialement distillée mot par mot pour lui seul. Mais Marco se voyait mal lui répondre de but en blanc. C'était le meilleur moyen pour briser la bonne humeur apparente de son ami.

Joyeux et joueur jusqu'au bout, sans oublier d'être futé...

\- Ce n'est pas une lettre d'amour quand même...!

Non, ou presque pas.

Juste une déclaration sur un amour timide mais sincère. Pas une banale lettre d'amour bonne pour les couples se sachant déjà heureux éternellement.

Malgré sa banalité ce petit mot était très sérieux, il espérait une réponse positive.

Et non ce genre de rictus, ce petit regard amusé de la part de son destinataire.

D'habitude, Marco riait avec Jean, tout en étant toujours plus sous le charme. Mais pas cette fois, pas quand ses émotions étaient à moitié prises à la rigolade. Que son ami allait gentiment se moquer de lui et de son amour pour une prétendue jeune fille, une fille que la personne n'ayant d'yeux que pour Jean allait devoir inventer de toutes pièces.

Si il y arrivait, si son cœur n'était pas trop écartelé à force d'être mis à rude épreuve.

\- Pas une lettre pour moi j'espère !

Si seulement cette lettre n'avait pas été pour lui non. Que Marco ne s'était pas sentit un peu trop attiré par son ami et en vienne à vouloir lui avouer ses sentiments. Pensant que tout irait bien, que Jean avait véritablement changé. Qu'il était plus mûr et attentif pour ce genre de confidence, et non à se comporter comme un gamin venant de trouver une bonne blague.

Pas encore, Jean n'était pas encore paré pour devenir un peu plus que son coéquipier. Pour comprendre que l'amour ne se résumait pas juste à baver bêtement devant une personne agréable à regarder. Être un petit ami sincère et vraiment attaché à une relation en train de se construire.

Et non un grand gamin à rire malgré tout sincèrement, oubliant aussi vite ce fameux petit mot que son complice avait fourré en vitesse dans sa poche.

Alors qu'avant, il y avait à peine une poignée de minutes, il était censé attendre sagement dans un livre que Marco aurait prêté à Jean.


End file.
